Edward's Frustrations
by SmileyCelli
Summary: The Cullen family is bugging Edward about something. But why is Edward getting so mad about it? One-Shot. Hilarity ensures. Please read and review


**Disclosure: All publically recognizable characters, settings, plots, symbolism, etc. do not belong to me. They all belong to whom they rightly belong to. No money is being made off of this. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Hey y'all! Celli's back! Sorry I went onto hiatus without letting y'all know. My computer crashed and I couldn't access my account. I could only read and review other's stories off of my iPhone. *sob* But I am finally back! And to apologize, here's a new story.**

**EPOV**

Again, I cannot believe that they were onto that idiotic scheme once more. I seriously do not believe that my family actually thinks that.

"Edward, are you sure? I can still hook you up with one of my old friends. You know you want to!" Emmet taunted.

"Again, and if I ever have to repeat myself, I will rip your worthless arm off, I do not want to date one of your old human friends." I grunted through my teeth.

"Edward, I have seen your future, and it does involve them. Don't you dare try to change the future! It's going to happen." Alice chimed in.

I tried to gain access into Alice's mind, but she was reciting the terrible Michael Jackson song, "Thriller" in her head. In Latin.

"Alice, for the last time, I AM NOT…" I was cut off by Carlisle. Why must he join in too?

"Edward, you don't have to deny the truth. This is blatantly obvious. You should just admit it and be able to go the way you want to and to be able to enjoy life. You don't need to make yourself sad just to be able to get out of being mocked." Carlisle stated, as if he actually believed what he was saying.

Once again, I attempted to gain access into Carlisle's mind, anyone's mind for that matter, but they were all blocking me out. Except for Emmet, but he was thinking of Rosalie in ways that I didn't want to witness in his sick fantasies.

"Aw, come on Edward. I knew the truth from the moment I met you. I mean, if you didn't look at me the way most people look at me, it meant only one thing. Just admit it already so we can move on!" Rosalie shrieked, getting sick of the situation already.

Not noticing, I let lose a menacing growl in my chest. Rosalie and Alice just smirked at me. I could feel my upper lip starting to curl up in anger and frustration.

"Honestly Edward? Every time you do that, I sense something under all of that anger. You are obviously hiding something under all of that angst and anger. It does make sense too. You need to stop hiding it!" Jasper exclaimed out loud.

"STOP IT! Immediately!" I had had enough of it. Couldn't they just stop making fun of me? I absolutely loathed it when they tried to have fun at my expense. They knew that what they were saying weren't true. At least Esme hadn't joined in on their childish antics.

"Edward. Please. Just please let it go. We all know, and I can't stand you suffering just because you don't want your family to mock you." I spoke too soon. Esme was poking fun at me now too.

Finally, I just couldn't take their immature ideas anymore. I dashed up into my room and turned up my music. But to my dismay, the CD in my stereo was Debussy. Not really helping me out in this predicament.

"Come on! You insist that you are not, but only people with that state of mind listen to Debussy and play the piano. Only people with that state of mind are pretty like that, talk like that, and are actually smart like that. Just admit it Edward." Emmet was shouting these things while pounding at my door.

At the edge of my temper, I burst through the door, I could feel it become dust as I ran through it, and chased after Emmet. He was dashing down the stares and I could now smell him in the forest. I followed after his smell. I found him cowering behind a rock, he obviously knew that I could outrun. Emmet must've thought that if he hid, I couldn't find him.

"Emmet." I growled. I couldn't wait any longer.

I pounced onto him. Five seconds later, Emmet no longer had an arm, right after there was a shrilling metallic noise that broke the silence of the air.

"Ow! Edward! That hurt! I need that! I actually use my arms for certain activities." A disgusting mental picture filled him mind of Rosalie and him in compromising positions. I ran off to get away from him. Unfortunately, my legs took me back to my family room, where my family was still laying around.

"Hey Edward. Are you sure you don't want to hook up with one of Emmet's old friends?" Rosalie mocked.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM NOT GAY!"

Ha ha ha, I had a bit too much fun with that. No offence intended. Please review and flames are welcome. But again, no offence is intended to those who take it. Thanks for reading!

-Celli


End file.
